Where The Secret Lies
by Modest Outcast
Summary: What if Percy's like Luke? Follow Percy as he runs away from a resentful mother and comes across into camp half blood. Watch as he finds out what it's like to have a family, but what about his big secret that he's keeping from everyone? LANGUAGE&SARCASM!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

**I just woke up from this dream I had about the book. It was how Percy got to camp and I was thinking "What would it be like if Percy was like Luke?" What if he was running away from home because him resented him (Luke's mom loved Luke but this is slightly different), he hated his dad, he found camp half-blood by himself while running from a monster. Ya-didi-yada...I can't tell you too much because that's what the story is for :D (WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT LANGUAGE)**

**Summary: Percy Jackson has run away from his New York home. His mom resents him, he hates his father, and he has been battling monsters since he could remember. While he is on the run from some monsters, he passes by Camp-Half Blood. There he meets new people, but he is still this mysterious, sarcastic boy. No one knows about his life, and he doesn't plan on telling them until an incident kind of demands him to explain. In the end...will he come back alive?**

**I'm gonna be writing these chapters a lot today so....yeah, review!!!**

Chapter 1: Runaway

_Don't turn around, if you turn around, you'll chicken out.  
_  
Sally was behind me, crying as though she loved me. Yeah, I watch enough TV to know the differences between fake crying and real crying. She would have started yelling at me, trying to stop me from what I was going to do if she actually cared.

I took half of the stuff out of my closet and drawers and stuffed them inside a duffle bag. I put in my bathroom neccesities also, and an extra pair of sneakers. I went to the only creaky board in my room and pulled it open to see my collection of ambrosia squares and nectar. I grabbed all of them and put them in the secret compartments of my bag.

_Do not, and I repeat do not check if she is still there.  
_  
I took a look around my room, to see if I was missing anything. And, because this was probably the last time I'd see my room. I touched the ball of water on my neck, and said an ancient prayer that I learned a while ago. I looked up, grabbed the duffle bag, and faced my mother.

Sally Jackson, used to be the sweetest, kindest, loving person in the world. Until she married Paul Blowfis. After that, she treated me just like he thought I was, dirt. She resents me. I don't give a damn about how much she fake cries, and tries to get me to stay. I'm leaving, one way or another.

I stalked past her and right to the refrigerator. I grabbed different fruits and snacks, and put them in my bag.

_Hey! A kid has got to eat..._

I walked over to the couch, gave it a push in the right direction, and found my money stash under it. I heard a gasp from behind me and rolled my eyes. They never clean under the couch so it was the perfect place to hide all my drachmas and about 3,000 dollars worth of mortal cash. I've been saving up for this since I was 11, which means for the past 3 years, I have worked numerous amounts of jobs that are not against child labor laws. I also sold some of Paul and Sally's stuff behind their backs.

Now, I was ready. Ready to go on the adventure of my life. To travel the world and see new sights away from this dump. To become a new person, with a whole new perspective on life.

_Yeah, I wish. I'm probably only gonna make it to Canada before I start to miss my bed.  
_  
I slowly made my way to the door, when Sally grabbed my arm tightly. She turned me around but I still wouldn't look into her eyes. I dug out the note I wrote for her from my pocket and handed it to her. For reason one: To tell her goodbye. And reason two: To distract her while I make a run for it.

She took the note from my hands while I quickly ran out the door. I cursed as I remembered our apartment building was on the 3rd floor. I pulled off the ball of water from my chain and threw it directly onto the sidewalk 3 stories below me. I prayed to no one in particular that I would make it. I then did one of the most stupidest things in my life. I jumped over the railing to my doom.

_Well, this isn't really one of the most stupidest things I've ever done. I do much more stupid things than this._I breathed a sigh of relief when I landed on my skateboard. I looked above me to see Sally crying. I quickly push my right foot off the ground and make way down the street and into the big city.

****P****J****O****

As I was skating through the streets of my home town, I looked back at a few of my 'wonderful' home memories.

Flashbacks

_My mom was hugging me and wishing me a happy 9th birthday. She told me she was going to teach me something today._

_"Now, Percy. Remember what I am going to teach you because you will need this in the future," she told me quietly. I nodded and began to watch her bring out a knife from a drawer._

_--------------_

_"Percy, your father is a Greek god," my mother told me. I stared at her blankly for a second, then started laughing. She was not serious! My dad could not be a Greek god or whatever._

_"Mom, are you okay? Do you need some water or something?" I asked her still laughing. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I looked down and saw a medium sized cut with blood flowing out. I looked up at my mom to see that she was bringing me a glass of water. She bent down and told me to pour it on my cut. I stared at her with a look of confusion, but I did it. Alomst immediately, my cut started to close up, and in a matter of seconds it was completely healed. I was in shock. I looked up at my mother with my mouth agape._

_"Percy, your father is Poseidon, god of the Sea. That is why when you poured the water on your cut, it healed. You inherited his water gene. Do you believe me now?" She explained. I could only nod, as she continued to tell me about the life of a demi-god._

_--------------_

_"Happy 11th birthday, Percy," Sally said, barely with any enthusiasm. Paul just nodded at me. Sally handed me a chain with a weird ball of water on it._

_"What's this?" I asked her. She sighed, as though my voice got on her nerves._

_"It's a gift from your dad, when you throw it on the ground, just think 'skateboard' and it will turn into one. Or just hold it in your hand, think 'sword' and it will turn into one. To change it back to a ball of water, just touch you chain and skateboard/sword together. You got that? Good," She turned back to the TV, while I left for my room in silence._

End Flashbacks

Rightnow, I was on this long stretch of land and road. I kept skating forward, to see where it leads to.

_Hopefully Canada._

I wasn't really paying attention for a long while, because I ended up hitting something with my skateboard. I looked down to see a club.

_Oh, shit._

I quickly grabbed my skateboard in my hands and thought 'sword'. Seconds later, it became my trusty weapon Riptide, half celestial bronze for killing monsters. Half silver metal for harming humans...Not that I would harm a human.

I looked around at my surroundings and found nothing. I picked up the club and continued walking down the road. About an hour passed and I was really bored. I took my iPod out of my pocket and put an earbud in an ear. I was bobbing my head to The White Stripes when I heard a very loud roar.

_No, not the roar my stomach makes when I haven't eaten for 2 days straight, now that's a loud roar.  
_  
I turned around to see a very big bull dude in the distance. My eyes widened when I recognized what it was. The Minotaur.

**So how'd you guys like the first Chap??  
Reviwes make me happy, so please leave a review, even if it just says ''hey i like the story'' or ''hey i hate your story'' or you can give me a life lesson on writing and critize me until i am no more :)  
But on happier thoughts, I love writing this story so you guys are lucky I might have chapter 4 done by today.**

**Peace Out suckas (Chad :D i luv Sonny With A Chance),**

**Crazely Rejected**


	2. Chapter 2: Outcast

**:D**

Chapter 2: Outcast

_Oh crap, not now. I wanted to make it to Canada without monsters.__  
_  
Fortunately, Sally told me that the Minotaur has a bad sense of sight, but a really good sense of smell. I started walking backwards, my front side facing him. I continued this for about 3 minutes, when I turned around and started running. I needed to find a place to hide or I'd be bull meat. I guess luck was not on my side today, because as soon as i started running, I looked back to see him right on my tail.

_Not like luck is on my side at all...__  
_  
I started going into a Zig Zag running pattern, I don't know, I saw it work in this movie I saw. But the guy wasn't behind chased, he was being shot at. I held my sword and thought 'skateboard' and it changed back. I jumped on and started skating faster than I ever have. For a while, the bull dude didn't make any noise, except for the occasional grunt and deep breaths. I kept skating for my life when I saw this sign that said something about Strawberries. I wondered if there was a factory near by that I could hide in.

_Not that I'm a coward, but I've never fought the Minotaur before so...I'm scared shitless._

In the distance, I saw this hug Pine tree on a hill. It had this weird golden thingy on it, and it had the weirdest guard dog I had ever seen. I didn't even think it was a dog when I got closer to it. It had wings and a long tale with scales on its body, so my dog theory went down the toilet. Once I got to the bottom of the hill, I actually looked behind me and saw one of the scariest sights in my life.

The Minotaur was holding a club, the one I stupidly dropped, and was power walking toward me, swinging it like a baseball bat. I ran up the hill as fast as I could with my skateboard and bag in hand. I almost made it to the top when I got hit really hard on the head. The impact made me and my stuff land on the very top of the hill. I held my gasp when I saw the view.

_This is insane, I'm going crazy._

I could see everything from the top of this hill. I could see a big house, a huge lake, cabins, a rock climbing wall, and many other things that I never would've thought I would see. I breathed in relief when I saw lots kids in the distance, which meant someone, could help me.

But by the time I could stand up, the Minotaur pick me up by my legs, so I was hanging upside down. He brought me up to his face and roared this roar I thought would make me go deaf. I looked in the direction of the kids and saw them running over here.

_Thank the gods....oh shit! They're mortals, they can't see through the mist. Dammit, now I'm on my own...__  
_  
I still had my skateboard in hand so i put it behind my back, thought 'sword' and sneakily hit him in the head with the hilt. He staggered back and dropped me. I landed on my feet and charged at him immediately. He was holding his nose, and he had this expression on his face like he was pissed off at me or something.

_Well get in line, toots.__  
_  
I ran up to him, ready to stab him when he quickly tried to sucker punch me. I jumped up and time slowed down. I landed on his head and held onto his horn for dear life. He tried to shake me off but I didn't let go. Finally, I pulled his horn back with all my might and then-SNAP!

I fell to the ground with his horn in my hands. I glanced up to see him holding his head and looking like he was about to cry. Instead he gave out a loud roar and glared down at me with so much hatred, I didn't think it was comedic.

_Damn, if looks could kill...__  
_  
I rolled up, onto my knees when he started charging again. I held up the horn and drove it into his side. The Minotaur let out a deafening screech and burst into a puff of dust. I coughed slightly and looked around me to see probably more than a hundred kids staring at me.

_Looks like I'm a movie star now! Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank the Minotaur for being an awesome opponent...__  
_  
I grabbed my bag, my sword, the horn and started to walk back down the hill. I was half-way down when I heard people shout at me.

"Hey, where're ya goin'?", "Come back!", "That was awesome dude!" and many other things I kind of blocked out. I answered the first question out of loneliness.

_Yeah...being on the run, you get lonely. Not talking to anyone and being like an outcast._

"I'm getting away from this crazy place, on my way to Canada," I yelled back. I was about to change my sword back into a skateboard when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a kind of middle aged man in a wheelchair, a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes wearing rocker clothes, a boy with onyx hair and dark eyes dressed in all black, and a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes wearing shorts and an orange T-shirt. I shook the blonde girl's hand off my shoulder and kept walking away. I felt two pairs of hands grab both of my arms and pulled me back to face them.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" the girl with the spiky hair asked, kind of rudely. They were really starting to get on my nerves.

"I just told you, Canada," I said, trying to escape their grip, only for them to get tighter.

"Why are you going to Canada?" the girl with blonde hair asked. I sighed.

_I guess I could ask them if I could crash for a while.__  
_  
"I'll tell you if you let me go," I told them a little harshly. I don't like being man handled.

_Well I guess women handled in this case.__  
_  
"Annabeth, Thalia, let him go. He will tell us," the guy in the wheelchair said. The girls huffed and let me go. I rubbed my arms and decided on whether or not to tell them the truth.

_Might as well, you'll never see them again.__  
_  
"Okay, well I'm running away from home to Canada because I hate my mom and step-father. I picked Canada because it is the closest right now and they have awesome bacon. I'm also trying to get away from all the monsters trying to kill me, like the bull dude I just sorta killed. So if you'll excuse me..." I turned back around, about to make a run for it when the two girls pulled me back again.

"Look, seriously. If you don't let me go, I will hurt you. I don't care about chivalry 'cause that's dead," I threatened. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do, kill us?" the blonde teased.

"Yeah, are you gonna make you pretty little blade go right through us?" the other chuckled. I smirked and raised my sword. One look at the sword and I got everyone's and I mean _everyone's_ attention.

"See this sword?" I chided, "It can kill monsters and humans. It's half celestial bronze and half mortal metal." I laughed at the expressions on their faces as they let me go. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. I sighed, not liking what I was going to ask.

"Hey, can I crash here? It's getting dark and I can just leave really early tomorrow," I asked them politely.

**Whew! My computer is sttarting to give me problems cuz of how long i've been writing =D  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace,**

**Crazely Rejected**


	3. Chapter 3: What The Hell?

**I'm getting this huge head ache because it is SOOOOOO freakin hot here in California....I think I might die.... Just kidding, just maybe pass out :0**

Chapter 3: What The Hell?

The dude in the wheelchair, the two chicks, the goth kid, and everyone else started to stare at me with shocked expressions, again. The type of expressions where they make people get all tingly inside.

_Maybe if I annoy them, they'll stop staring_

"Hey! Haven't you people heard staring is rude," I said. Some of them snapped out, some were amused and others were kind of glaring at me. Especially the people in front of me. The only person not glaring was the dude in the wheelchair. I bet he dealt with my type a lot. He was just nodding his head, possibly having gained enough patience to last a lifetime.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" he asked me. I shrugged. He sure knew how to break the ice, though, that isn't enough to get to me.

"No, I'm sorry. You may not ask," I stated sarcastically. These people were creeping me out already, and it takes a lot to creep me out.

_Then leave, idiot_

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I rubbed it and glared at the blonde girl, who was also glaring daggers back at me.

"Don't talk to Chiron like that! He's done nothing wr-" Chiron cut her off,

"Annabeth, it is alright. He does not trust us yet. Yes, you may stay here and 'crash'. But I will need to know some information on you before you can stay," he continued. Annabeth huffed and continued on glaring at me. I was deciding on whether or not to tell them.

_At least ask them who they are, they could be murders for gods' sake_

"My name is Percy Jackson, and before I tell you anything else, I need to know who you people are," I said. They all looked at each other, like they were deciding too. What, do they have their own secret too?

"Alright, Percy. Come with us and we will show you," Chiron said.

****P****J****O****

I. Am. Officially. Freaked. Out.

This so called summer camp is so awesome. They having a huge forest, a huge lake, huge cabins, a huge dining pavilion, a huge amphitheatre, and many other things that were, well huge!

_I wonder how you sign-up...wait, no! You are on the run, stay strong!...But, they have cabins with beds...and food!...oh gods!_

"What did you say?" the girl Annabeth asked me.

"You heard that?" I asked. Damn I should stop talking out loud.

"I heard 'oh gods!' why did you said gods?" she pestered on. I sighed, here goes nothing.

"Sally told me to say gods instead of just god. Offensive. But I guess you wouldn't understand that," I told her rudely. I know I should be nice to the people taking me in but that's just me. She continued to stare at me for a while and then shouted, "CHIRON!"

"Gods! Do you have to yell so loud?" I shouted at her. By now everyone was staring at us. Chiron then wheeled over to where we were, with a look of utter confusion in his features.

"What is it, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Annabeth?" I mocked. She is so unpredictable, and I know that from only being around her for like an hour.

"Chiron, can't you see it? He fought the minotaur, he has a monster/mortal killing sword, he even passed through our borders, and he says 'gods'! He has to be a half-blood," she said. I was momentarily shocked.

_How do these people know that I'm a half-blood, unless..._

"What do you mean by 'half-blood'?" I asked. I decided to play dumb but on the inside I actually felt a spark, a tiny spark mind you, of joy. That would be...cool if I actually had someone to relate to. Though I still didn't want to get all comfy around them and stay longer than needed.

Chiron, Annabeth and all the campers looked at me. I looked down at my shifting feet. Their stares were drilling into my head and I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Percy, may I have a word with you," Chiron finally asked, breaking the five minute silence, "In private?"

_Look at what you've gotten yourself into, dumby..._

****P****J****O****

"So Percy, I have a few questions I would like for you to answer," Chiron stated. I was still busy looking around the Big House, as they so called it. I gazed upon him again, narrowing my eyes.

"Depends, on the questions...Chiron," I was very skeptically. I didn't want these strangers to know so much about me. I've been betrayed enough in my life. Chiron paused, contemplating his questions.

"So, where do you live Percy?"

_Hmm...easy question, easy answer..._

"In New York, New York," I said simply. He furrowed his eyebrows and then shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"What school did you attend recently?" Chiron asked, honestly intrigued. I actually had to think about my answer. I've been to so many schools, I don't remember the names of some of them.

"I honestly can't remember. I've been kicked out of so many, it's hard to know."

"Well, how old are you?"

"14, soon to be 15," I stated rather smugly. It just showed people that I wasn't some snot-nosed kid going around doing whatever I wanted.

_Even though I still kind of do that..._

"Who are your parents?" He agitatedly inquired. I held my breath for about three seconds, then released it.

"My mother is Sally Jackson and my step-father is Paul Blowfis...unfortunately," I muttered. Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you say 'unfortunately'?"

"Look, Sally and Paul are nothing to be proud of. I don't give a damn about them," I snapped. My legal guardians were a touchy subject. I couldn't talk about them without cussing. They don't care about me, I don't care about them. That's just how our lives work. Chiron sighed and leaned in closer.

_Oh. Ew. Don't wanna kiss an old dude_

"Percy Jackson," he paused. _Gods, both names_. "What I am about to tell you may be shocking, but I need your full and undivided attention."

I raised an eyebrow. Now what is so important, it needs my full attention? Nothing really important happens to my life. The only thing remotely interesting was finding out I was a demi-god, and when Sally showed her true colors.

"The Greek gods of Mt. Olympus are real and very much alive today. Everything you read about in Greek textbooks are true. The heart of the gods' power is here in the United States of America. But to be more specific, the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building here in New York, is now home to Mt. Olympus. This is Camp Half-Blood, where half-bloods stay in order to be safe from the monsters outside. Our borders have a magical seal to keep monsters and mortals away, as to where demi-gods can come and go," he finished hurriedly. I was just nodding my head like a good boy would to show that I understood. He was waiting for me to react in some way. Should I scream or should I pretend that he's mental?

"Thank you for telling me the obvious," I stated blankly. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape.

"You know about the Greek gods?" Chiron asked me, appalled. I rolled my eyes and leaned in close, so that we were face to face.

_I know what you were thinking....Hell no! I was not gonna kiss him_

"I've known since I was nine years old, I am a half-blood aren't I?"

**I don't know what to do in the next chapter so just bare with me....I'm trying not to look at the books I have cause I don't want to repeat what the book says exactly....  
So...yeah....review...yup....**

**Peace,**

**Crazely Rejected**


	4. Chapter 4: Oblivious

**Just to let you know, Luke is still gonna be evil in this story :) It's all part of the plot....that comes to me while I slumber xD**

Chapter 4: New Roomies

Chiron had called Annabeth to show me to the cabin I was to be crashing in. When she saw me, she immediately glared. But there was something else that caught my eye. If you looked close enough, you could see a very faint blush. My forehead furrowed in confusion.

_Why would she be blushing?_

Annabeth showed me around the cabins, pointing out which cabin had what patron God or Goddess. When she pointed out cabin three, I was paying close attention to it. It seemed as though no one was in there, since it was so silent inside. I could only hear gentle waves and smell a sea breeze. I then noticed Annabeth staring at me, and I shook my head to tell her it was nothing.

We finally made our way to cabin eleven, patron god Hermes. Once she opened the door, I could see how cramped this place was. There was barely any room for me to actually sit down. Everyone turned around to glance at us, while only three people came up to for a welcoming.

"Hey. I'm Luke. I'm the counselor for cabin eleven. This is Connor and Travis Stoll," the guy, Luke pointed out. Luke looked about twenty or twenty-one. He had sandy, short-cropped blonde hair and he wore the same orange shirt like everyone else. Connor and Travis were twins, so I didn't get who was who until he pointed them out. Connor and Travis had the same facial features as Luke, and a lot of other campers that were in here. Upturned eyebrows, mischievous grins, sharp noses, and this glint in their eyes like they were about to jack something from you. Though Luke's features were kind of marred from the long scar on his face.

"There's a spot over there by the back corner, so you can just put your stuff down there. We are getting ready for dinner which is in about 5 minutes so hurry up," Conner told me. I nodded my head at them and silently walked over to my spot. It was a little small, but it wasn't like I was going to stay for a long time.

After I got myself situated I heard Luke call out, "Alright, eleven fall in!" Everybody rose and went to line up behind Luke. I followed suit, since I didn't know where to stand, I stood in the back. As we reached the dining pavilion, I saw the other cabins lining up and walking over too. Except for cabins two, three, and eight, all the campers were here. Annabeth explained to me how campers stay in their parent's cabin, and if you were undetermined, you would stay in cabin eleven.

I sat down with Luke and the others at their table and watched as the nymphs ran out from the woods and brought us food on platters and empty goblets.

"Just tell it what drink you want, non-alcoholic of course," Luke whispered to me. I thought for a second.

"Blue Coke," the goblet filled with a purplish looking soda. I took a careful sip and smiled, perfection.

I was about to take a huge bite out of my steak when I saw everyone standing up and going to the fire in the center of the pavilion. Luke pulled me up and told me to bring my food with me. I obliged, still unsure of what to do. We walked over to the fire and Luke threw in a portion of his food and whispered his father's name.

"A sacrifice for the gods, they like the smell," he told me as passed by, going back to the table. I sighed, everyone was watching me again, listening intently on which name I would say. I threw in a tiny bit of my food and said nothing.

_He doesn't deserve anything_

I walked, smirking, to the table. Everyone was still quiet, but then started talking animatedly again. I laughed a little bit at some of the jokes the guys did, ate the great food, and felt truly happy.

_Too bad this is not going to last for long..._

My eyes widened, and I turned my head quickly towards the woods. That voice. That wasn't me...

****P****J****O****

I was staring up at the ceiling of the cabin, listening intently to the wind rustling through the trees outside. I sighed a little and got up as silently as I could without waking anyone up. I carefully maneuvered my way to the door and slowly opened it. Once I was outside, I closed it behind me.

I walked to the shore of the lake. When ever I watched the waves move I felt very relaxed inside. I knew it was because of my father but I didn't want to think about that, right now. I was trying to figure out who spoke to me during dinner.

_It wasn't me cause, well, I think I know my voice...it was more like ice scraping on steel or something  
_  
I looked towards the woods again. I didn't know what I was looking for but one second before I turned away, I swear I saw a face. Since my curiosity always got the better of me, I got up and ran toward the woods.

When I made it a fairly good distance inside, I surveyed my surroundings. I couldn't see anything since it was still dark outside. I was about to turn around and go back to the cabin when someone whispered my name.

"Percy...?" I jumped up and span around, coming face to face with Luke. I was shocked at first, but then relieved that it was only Luke.

"Luke, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, well at least from what I could make out.

"I could say the same thing for you, Percy. But since you're here...I'd like to show you something. Or better yet, someone," he grinned. His scar started to look like it was glowing in the dark, it had this mysterious glow to it that was just, evil.

"Um...sure Luke, I guess," I said, still oblivious to what he was about to get me into.

**So yeah, next chap is just on the top of my head so don't get mad at me...and tomorrow I may not be able to get a chapter out or maybe at least only one cuz I'm gonna be in this summer camp program so...review!!!**

**Peace Out,**

**Crazely Rejected**


	5. Chapter 5: Join and Serve

Chapter 5: The Offer

Luke lead me farther into the woods. I had to be careful not to trip over anything, but he kept going faster and it was really dark. I was about to ask him where we were going, right when I bumped into his hard back.

_Damn, what does he bench? I'll ask him later_

"Okay Luke, what is so important that we had to get lost in the middle of the woods for?" I asked weakly. I just wanted to get back to the cabin and sleep. Luke hushed me.

"My Lord, I have brought Perseus Jackson, like you requested," he said gravely, then bowed.

_What the fuck? This has got to be a joke_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Hold up, dude. Luke, who the hell are you talking to?" I was definitely suspicious now. Luke shook his head at me rapidly, as if to tell me that I shouldn't have said that. Well if I don't know who I'm talking to, then I won't know how to address them. I was just about to tell him off when I heard a familiar voice speak out.

"It is okay Luke, Percy just needs to be taught a lesson."

_Oh shit_

"Who the hell are you, how do you know my name, and how did you speak inside my head at dinner?" I quickly asked. This person, if it was a person, sounded so familiar. Not because it came to me at dinner...but it felt as if I heard it, when I was very little...

"Percy, I am your Grandfather."

_Oh no! Not the Darth Vader crap...._

"Yeah, sure...Gramps, um what is your name, to be more specific?" Once he told me his name, I could probably use that in court of law and sue him for child harassment.

"My name is Kronos, King of the Titans and Lord of Time."

_Well, that's a fuckin' mouthful_

I glanced at where Luke used to be. That little traitor left me here, alone, with Kronos, in the middle of the fucking woods, at night, lost. Next time I see him, he is going to need plastic surgery.

"Percy, we do not have much time here. I need you to listen, and listen carefully. I know how you feel. Anger, abandonment, hate, resentment. All those emotions towards your father, I went through the same thing with my father, but we won't get into that now. I have a proposition for you," he declared.

"Well...I'm listening." I honestly wanted to know what he was going at. He does know one thing about me, that I hate my father. But I wanted to listen to what he had to say.

"If you help me, I will guarantee that your father and the other gods and goddesses of Olympus will perish in Tartarus. You will be able to command your own father and push him to his limits, making him work for you like a servant. Join me, Luke, and all the other Titans. Help us destroy this disease, this Western Civilization. You will be part of a new golden age. You can have anything you have ever dreamed of having. What do you say, will you join our cause?" Kronos laughed diligently.

A chance to start over the world? To bring my father to his hands and knees on the ground below my feet? To have anything I have ever dreamed of having? Just by helping Kronos out, I could gain so many things. Poseidon has never done anything for me, he hasn't even claimed me yet. All the other Olympians would perish too, that was a plus. But for some strange reason, something was holding me back. I wanted to escape this life, not continue it. I wanted it to just disappear and never come back. Looking at this offer, I knew exactly what to do.

"My Lord, I accept your offer. I, Perseus Jackson, will join and serve you, Kronos."

****P****J****O****

I woke up with a fright. I glanced around me and saw everyone in cabin eleven sleeping soundly. I even looked towards Luke's bunk and narrowed my eyes.

_Did all that just really happen?_

I got up slowly, but then gasped out in pain. I looked under my foot and found a twig with pine leaves on it, just like the tree I stood next to when...my eyes widened.

_I sold my soul away didn't I? Damn, this is why I should pay more attention to these type of things in the movies_

About five minutes later, people were starting to stir and some were awakening. I had already went to the showers and changed into my normal attire

_Yup, skinnies, black shirt and a hoodie is my normal...well frequent attire_

I heard a conch shell blow in the distance and knew that it was probably time for breakfast. Luke called the cabin to attention and we followed him in an orderly line out to the pavilion. I saw Chiron staring at me from his spot in the front of the dining hall. I quickly broke our connection and started humming a quick tune. I sat down next to Luke at their table. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was sort of unruly. I was about to ask if he got a good night's rest when I got interrupted.

"Quiet! Before we eat, I would like to let you all know that we will be having a game of capture the flag after breakfast. Now, to the gods!" he finished, everyone chanted after him. I noticed that Luke and I were the only ones who didn't say anything.

_I'll have to question his ass later_

****P****J****O****

Before capture the flag, I went to the big house to tell Chiron I might need to stay here a little longer. I guess I chose the wrong time since Thalia, Annabeth and the goth kid, I learned earlier was Nico, were there also.

"Chiron, we need to figure out who his father is then! We need to know if he is a threat or not," Thalia demanded. I stayed behind the corner, listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, Chiron. You told us that you felt a dark force come last night. The first night Percy stays. It could be linked to him," Nico agreed. I raised an eyebrow. So they felt Kronos' presence last night?

"Settle down, I may be wrong about last night. It may not even be connected to Percy at all," that was when I decided to but in.

"Connected to Percy at all what?" I asked innocently. They snapped their heads around and stared at me. I coughed slightly, letting them know I was still there.

"So, Chiron. I just needed to let you know that I may need to stay here a bit longer. I mean, this is the safe-haven for half-bloods right?" I told him. Kronos had told me to stay here at camp till it was time. Time for what you may ask?

_Well don't ask me! I have no idea what's happening also_

They narrowed their eyes at me. I smiled back, playing the innocent card again.

"And what brought you to stay longer, Percy?" Chiron inquired. I sighed and sat down lazily on one of the stools that were out. I crossed my arms and thought for a second. I couldn't tell them about Kronos. But I needed a good excuse. Just then, I think a light bulb flashed over my head, hypothetically of course.

"I don't want to face all the monsters on my journey, and I most certainly do not want to run into Sally and Paul anytime soon."

Chiron was about to say something else but then Thalia butted in," We're sorry but if you would like to stay longer, we need to know who your parent is."

I sighed an shook my head, to act like I was in sorrow," I wish I knew. I haven't been claimed."

Their eyes widened and I stood up. It was true. Poseidon was just too busy to actually claim me. I mean, come on! All you probably have to do is say a few words, then bada-bing bada-boom, you're claimed. I was about to walk away when Chiron called my name. I turned around and quickly caught the armor he threw at me.

"That is for capture the flag tonight. Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades and Zeus against Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus. You can use your sword, just don't kill anyone, alright?" he explained.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all looked at him as if he were crazy. I guess I was missing something important.

"Lemme guess, I'm on your team, aren't I?" I knew for a fact they didn't like me.

_Hell, I don't like myself either_

"Yes, and you better stay out of the way and let the real players play," Thalia huffed and then stormed away, followed closely by Annabeth and Nico.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," and with that, I went to go and pass the time before the game tonight.

**Sorry it took like 4 days to updated...I just have a massive headache...  
writer's block is here!!! I do NOT know what I am going to do about capture the flag. I may steal somethings from the books but I will make it my own.**

**Peace Out Ladies, G's, and Gents,**

**Crazely Rejected 3**


	6. Chapter 6: No Fuckin' Way

**Hey guys! Thanks for being VERY patient, I've been listening to Panic! At The Disco's new song New Perspective. I love them and the song :) It actually gave me an idea for the story. So here's chapter 6!!**

Chapter 6

"Look, just stand by this creek and don't get in the way, got that?" Thalia instructed. I had this feeling she didn't really like me. I mean, she gives me all these glares, she makes annoying comments about me in front of my face, and she punched me at least twice today.

_Well...at least you insulted her like...twi-oooh..._

"Kay," I answered. She rolled her eyes at me and jogged away with another girl. I was left standing by myself, looking and feeling like an idiot. I looked around me. The creek had all these jagged rocks so if you fell you'd probably get multiple cuts. I sat down on the sand, took off my armor and smoothed out my clothes. I watched as campers moved around in the forest onto enemy territory and such. I also saw a small kid being pushed around by Clarisse and a few of her ugly goons.

_I feel bad for that kid...Seeing their faces must be torture enough_

I sighed and looked out at the creek again. It wasn't the ocean but I still got that relaxing feeling. I was about to lie down when I saw a pair of feet next to me. I quickly looked up and gasped.

_Not the girlie OMG! gasp...the manly gasp..._

I gazed up at the one being I hated more than anything in my whole life...My father, Poseidon.

"Percy..." he started. I glared at him, the first meeting with my dad and he sounds as though he were about to tell me somebody I knew was dead. Great feeling, right? Someone closely related to you that you have never met in your whole life, finally comes to talk to you in person, and they have bad news.

"Look, Percy. I'm sorry that I have never...helped you or talked to you about anything. I'm sorry that Sally became who she is today. I'm sorry about everything, but please, please do not join Kronos' army just because of it. Kronos is evil-" I cut him off with a sharp laugh.

"Yeah, I know he's evil. But at least he understands me. He hasn't done anything to me, maybe to the gods but not to me. So far, things aren't lookin' so great for you in my opinion," I said.

"I haven't done anything to you either. I wasn't supposed to enter your life, but since you are my son, you are very dangerous. If Kronos were to get a hold of at least one of my, or one of your uncle's, children that would be very bad for the future of the Western Civilization. I came here today to talk to you, and to do something I should have done a long time ago," he stated quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. What could he do now that would make a difference in my life? He had his chance, but he blew it. I'm not the type of person who gives people second chances. I waited for about 2 minutes and he hadn't done anything yet, I was just about to tell him off when I heard like, a hundred twig snaps. I turned my head away from him and glanced at our audience. Chiron, Annabeth, Thalia and everyone else was there, watching Poseidon and I.

_Great, an audience! Just what I needed. Might as well give them a show_

"So, what is this 'something' that you should have done a long time ago?" I asked him, but he wasn't paying me much attention at the time. He gazed at the creek and muttered a few words that I couldn't make out. All of a sudden I felt a surge of energy and I saw this flash of light.

_I can see the light!_

Chiron was the first to react. He stood up from his wheelchair, but what surprised me the most was that he kept getting taller and taller until he reached up to about 4 or 5 feet over my normal height. the thing that shocked me the most was what was under him.

_No, he was not naked of any sort!_

The top half of Chiron was the same old dude I met on the hill a day ago, but the lower half was now the body of a white stallion, but I guess in Greek mythology it would be that Chiron was a centaur. He looked at us gravely with a grimace on his face. He galloped to where Poseidon and I were, bowed to my father and then turned to me.

"What? What's so important about this? We're just having a little father and son argument, right?" I sarcastically asked. Chiron pointed above my head and I looked up. Above me, I could see a trident swirling around in greenish blue light fading away. I angrily stood up. I pushed past Chiron and walked up to my dad, to be face to face.

"You mean, all you had to fucking do was mutter a few fucking words and that was it? That's all it took for you to claim me?" I yelled at him. He tried to but in but I wouldn't let him.

"You could have done that any other time in my life. Hell! You could have sent a lousy child support check or something, but no! You just had to fucking ignore me and leave me with her! Do you know what she did to me? Did you even care about me a little whenever she abused me?" I don't know why I was saying this all out in front of everyone but it felt kind of good to just let it out. Poseidon was backing away from me as I kept walking towards him. I didn't notice that there was this black smoky thing coming from me. Like a mist.

"You know what? Joining was the best thing that has ever happened to me! I don't care how much you beg, I'm not gonna come back," I shouted. He stopped backing up since there was a tree behind him so I got close enough to do the one thing that I always wanted to do to him. I sucker punched him.

_Yeah, I wish..._

He caught my hand before it reached his face. I wasn't aware of the four pairs of hands coming up behind me. Suddenly, I was pulled away and brought down to the ground. Three people were sitting on my back and they were heavy as hell.

_How much do they fuckin' weigh?_

All my strength was drained from my body. The adrenaline rush was over. The tide of the creek was about 5 inches away from my face. I struggled to get my arm out from under me. When I finally got it out, I moved my hand and wrist in a circular motion and cleared my head. I felt a pull in my gut and then the next thing I know, the three people on top of me became enclosed in a bubble. I laughed as I got out from underneath them. I let them out as soon as I was a good distance away. The fell to the ground in total shock.

"Percy, can we please just talk about this?" Poseidon pestered. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone. You did a wonderful job of that throughout my life," I said indifferently. He sighed gravely, turned away, and walked into the creek. About 3 minutes of him wading in the water later, he finally submerged into the creek.

**Here is the end of the sixth chapter!!! Ding ding ding!  
****New Perspective really helped me with future chapters:**

**_"Stop there and let me correct it  
I want to live a life from a new perspective.  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste.  
And who cares divine intervention  
I want to be praised from a new perspective.  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here."_**

**I just love the chorus, not like their other songs but it really is catchy :)**

**Toodles! (ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE),**

**Crazely Rejected**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Comfy

**So..to say sorry, I am putting up this chapter also :) I couldn't put it up yesterday because i went to the San Diego Zoo with some friends which was so funny. So on with the story!**

Chapter 7

After my little fight with my father I sprinted away back to Cabin 11. When I got there, I was happy to see that no one was there. I walked over to my little space in the corner and sat down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, trying to clear my head. My father, Poseidon, just came right in the middle of capture the flag, to claim me, and I got pissed. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I mean, he finally claimed me. I should be happy, grateful, ecstatic...but I'm not. He said that he could not enter my life, but there was nothing stopping him from just claiming me from wherever he was. It was all just so confusing, I can't even think of anything realistic to think about right now.

_Anything...anything...anyth-Naw..I got nothin'_

I was still in my own little world when Thalia and Nico walked in. I wasn't paying any attention to them so when I heard my name I immediately stood up with my sword in hand. Thalia and Nico both looked unfazed but Nico was the first to speak.

"Look, Percy. I know that we haven't actually gotten to know each other, but I think it's time we have. I mean we all are cousins, right?" he gestured to Thalia when he said cousins. Oh yeah, I forgot that their dads were my fathers brothers. So that made them my cousins.

_Great..more family that can disappoint_

I wonder why they got claimed and I didn't. I still didn't put my sword down but then Thalia spoke.

"Yeah. Percy, I know I can act a little bossy-"Nico nudged her when I raised an eyebrow,"-okay very bossy, but we need to stick together. I mean we are the closest we've got to family. Nico's mom and sister died in a monster accident and my mother was an alcoholic that got in a car crash. And we both know that you are an only child so technically we are the best you've got. But I think we should start over and get to know each other better. So what do ya say, cuz?" She finished.

I stared at them both in the eyes. You can tell whether someone is telling the truth or lieing just by their eyes. It probably took me a few minutes but when I decided what to do I sighed.

_I just know I am going to regret this  
_  
I lowered my sword and brought out my chain from my jean pocket. I connected the chain and the sword together and it went back to my necklace with a little ball of water charm on it. I ran my hand through my hair a little and walked up to them. I put my hand out in front of me.

"My name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy." And for the first time in a long while, I truly smiled.

Oo0oOo0oO

I was currently sitting on my new bed in Cabin 3. Thalia and Nico helped me move two bunks together into the dead center of the room. Now I have my stuff, my own cabin, and a king-sized bed. The cabin was pretty cool, for a child of Poseidon. They really went all out in this place. I mean, I have a freaking fountain in here. The window faces the lake so I get that sea breeze effect and for some reason it smells like the ocean. I even found some sand in the corners of the cabin.

Thalia and Nico made themselves comfy on the left over bunks. We really got to talk about our lives together and I made two friends.

_But well, technically they ARE my cousins anyway..._

Thalia and I were in the middle of discussing how bad our moms were, (since Nico's mom sounded pretty damn awesome, he didn't get into it) when we heard a familiar conch shell horn signaling that it was dinner time. We all skipped lunch so we were all starving. We got up from our comfortable positions and walked outside to the dining pavilion. We made it there kind of late since Thalia burst out laughing at one of my comments and tripped over a rock.

_Before you start laughing, it wasn't exactly a rock. A boulder with sharp edges to be more precise_

So Nico and I had to steady her while she limped a little. She had hers arms around our shoulders and ours were around her torso. Even when she's hurt she still makes impertinent remarks about everything. We all walked into the pavilion like that to see everyone already eating. But when we all came into view, every body's eyes were on us. They stopped talking, laughing, and eating, just to stare at us. Even the nymphs stopped running with plates of food to stare. I rolled my eyes as we walked over to the table in the far back. I was told that since we were the only ones in our cabins and our fathers were brothers, we had our own table. I heard some gasps and some whispers about me. like 'Look it's Poseidon's kid!' and 'Great, another one that can decide the fate of the world'. That one kind of got to me. I haven't told Thalia or Nico about Luke and Kronos. I wanted to tell them when the time was right, probably ask Kronos to help get the idea of joining in their head.

The nymphs brought us platters and goblets. The three of us rose and went to the fire. I threw in some food and immediatly walked back over to the table. When Thalia and Nico sat down next to me, I knew they weren't eating. I could feel their eyes on my forehead as I ate.

Oo0oOo0oO

That night, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I kept thinking about how I could get Thalia and Nico on our side. I wasn't having any luck with that, all it did was give me a headache.

_This is why if there was an award for worst thinker, I'd probably win.  
_  
I sighed, frustrated. I rolled over on my side and fell into a deep sleep thinking about Kronos.

_I was in the woods again. This time, I could actually see a little better. I didn't know what to expect at that moment so when I heard a bloody murder scream right in my ear I doubled over in mental pain. Even after it was over I couldn't stand up. Then there was a flash of light above me that caught my attention. I glanced up and saw an orb of yellowish light with black mist flowing around it. It had that evil vibe to it but I didn't know what what to expect. Suddenly, the orb of light spoke._

"Perseus," it called in a metallic voice,"What is it that you need?"

_"I need to find a way to bring Thalia and Nico over to join our cause, but I need your help," I blurted out._

_"Ah. I see. Well, what you need to do is lead them on. Help them resent their fathers. Bring out the anger and pain they keep locked within. But this will take sometime. Once they are ready, bring them here into the woods, the exact place where Luke brought you. If all goes well, we will be completely unstoppable. But if it does not, you and Luke must leave camp for the sake of not being captured. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes I do, my lord."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the cabin and looked out the window. It was already a little sunny outside. The clock read 8:15, 10 minutes since breakfast. I got up, got dressed, brushed and left the cabin.

I saw Nico sitting at our table. I grabbed my plate and threw in a few strawberries into the fire. I stared at the smoke coming from the fire. I shook my head and stalked back to the table. Nico was staring at me when I sat down, and his gaze sort of made me nervous. I looked up and our eyes connected.

_Note to self: Never. Look. Nico. In. The. Eyes.  
_  
"So, Percy. I've been wondering. Why don't you say your father's name when you make an offering?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"He doesn't deserve anything from me. He doesn't care about me so I don't care about him. That's how life is," I stated. I turned around to make sure no one was listening to us. I saw Chiron glance over for a minute but then he looked away.

"Hey Nico, where's Thalia?" I asked, truly curious. Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's in the infirmary. Her ankle got a little infected from the cut, but no biggie. She'll be back by lunch." I nodded. I needed to talk to both of them but I guess one at a time is better.

"Nico...I need to talk to you after breakfast okay?" I asked him once he finished eating. He stared at me again before nodding hesitantly. I smiled a little.

"Sure, but why?" Nico questioned. I glanced around again before I spoke again.

"Let's just say it is really important."

**So here's chapter 7 of the story and I have new ideas for the story. See ya guys, but remember to keep reviewing!**

**Peace Out,**

**Crazely Rejected**


End file.
